


The one where Finn rides Poe

by poedaaaayumeron



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Finn, M/M, Riding, top!poe, vocal poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaaaayumeron/pseuds/poedaaaayumeron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe really likes the look of that jacket on Finn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Finn rides Poe

**Author's Note:**

> so i was minding my own business when some fuckn' fiend sent me this message:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> r.i.p. my drunk ass so here is the fic

Poe stares up at his lover with heavy-lidded eyes, his shirt rucked up to his chest and his pants open and pulled down just enough for his cock to be free, erect and leaking onto his lower abdomen, still shiny with spit from the attention Finn had just paid it. He was flushed and panting, sweat beading on his brow, dark curls sticking to the perspiration. His hair was getting longer with neglect, not having much time to tend to it with everything that was happening.

He was inclined to keep it that way, though. Just more for Finn to hold on to.

Above him, in the cramped little cot Poe called a bed, straddling his thighs, Finn kneeled, naked except for the worn leather jacket the pilot had given to him. It was unbelievably arousing, Finn’s dark skin beneath the lighter leather, his heavy cock jutting out in the space between the open zipper, the head of it shiny with precum.

Poe reached out, hands sliding up Finn’s thick thighs, slipping up beneath the jacket to feel his body, moaning loudly as he pressed his fingertips into the softness of Finn’s body. He loved everything about Finn, everything about him was perfect and arousing and he probably would never stop falling in love with the man.

“Shush,” Finn teased, glancing around them haphazardly as he reached for the bottle of oil. “People will hear you.”

“Let them, I don’t care,” Poe groaned, his breath hitching when Finn wrapped an oil-slicked hand around his cock and began pumping it lazily.

They were in their “private” room in the barracks. It had four walls and a door, but the walls were very thin, and of course, the cots were against shared walls. Anything that happened in their room, the neighbours were bound to hear.

Of course, this fact did not escape Finn, which was precisely why he was doing this. He knew that Poe was more vocal right after a mission that had some action in it, especially when he was being ridden hard and fast. And on top of that, Finn was wearing  _ his jacket _ , nothing but his jacket. The man wearing that coat already made Poe weak in the knees, but like this?

He was a fucking goner.

Poe pushed himself up a bit as Finn shifted himself so he was positioned above the pilot’s slick cock, and Poe pulled him into a kiss. He bit and licked at Finn’s lips, delving his tongue into the man’s mouth, moaning loudly as he felt himself being engulfed in Finn’s heat. Finn’s hands were in his hair while he pressed down firmly, wasting no time in seating himself fully on Poe’s lap, wiggling his hips happily.

The motion winded Poe, and suddenly Finn shoved him back against the cot, hands pressing down on Poe’s shoulders while he grinned breathlessly down at the pilot. “You ready?”

Poe whined, and even though he shook his head, he weakly tried to thrust up into his lover. The way his pants and underwear stayed at about mid-thigh, however, he couldn’t spread his legs the way he needed to for proper leverage. He was more or less at Finn’s mercy, just where he liked to be.

Grinning, Finn began to move, bouncing and grinding against Poe, his mouth going slack and eyes closing as he took what he needed from Poe. And that image certainly did it for Poe, the man above him being rough and needy and filthy, wearing  _ his fucking coat _ , dick bobbing with each bounce, dribbling precum in the dark hair on Poe’s lower abdomen.

And now Poe couldn’t stop the noises that poured from his lips if he wanted to, hands gripping Finn’s wrists where they pinned him down, his head thrown back and thrashing on the pillow as he gasped, whimpered, and whined.

“Poe, you gotta keep it down,” Finn moaned quietly, his voice almost lost beneath Poe’s own.

The pilot tried to chuckle, but it only came out as a shattered bark of a noise as Finn changed up his rhythm, rolling against Poe. “If y-you want me to be quiet, you’d have to stop,” Poe groaned eyes rolling back and his head turning to the left.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen,” Finn laughed, one of his hands leaving off of Poe’s shoulder to grab his chin and turn his face back, thumb pressing just below Poe’s bottom lip. The pilot let out a throaty groan, dipping his chin to pull Finn’s thick digit into his mouth, sucking helplessly while Finn fucked himself on Poe’s cock.

The man above him gasped and his movements got rough enough to make the cot creak, pulling filthy keening sounds from both of them, the two of them losing what composure they had left. Poe opened his eyes lazily, meeting Finn’s heated gaze as the man bounced on him, mouth open and sweat beading on his visible skin. Poe could see the trails of sweat streaking down Finn’s chest through the opening of the jacket, and he let out a belly-deep moan around Finn’s thumb still, reaching up with his hands to slip beneath the garment to tweak Finn’s oversensitive nipples.

Finn all but shouted with the sudden pleasure, swatting Poe’s hands away as he arched back, hands on Poe’s thighs to stabilize himself. The pilot had tried to chase Finn’s hand with his mouth, not wanting to lose the weight of that one digit on his tongue.

He didn’t begrudge Finn though, as this new position opened up a delectable view of his lover, arched and bouncing, trying to find the angle the would drag perfectly over his sweet spot, the jacket falling open and even beginning to slip down Finn’s right shoulder.

“You’re perfect, absolutely perfect, Finn,” Poe moaned, hands gripping his lover’s hips, trying to help him find that perfect angle, fingertips gripping into his flanks hard enough to bruise.

“Shush!” Finn hissed out half-heartedly, his head thrown back and his teeth biting into his lower lip.

“It’s fine, it’s okay Finn, this is fine you’re perfect,  _ fuck  _ Finn you’re so good you’re so good,  _ so good _ ,” Poe was babbling, struggling to keep his eyes open and watching Finn, whimpering loudly when Finn shifted and suddenly spasmed around him, knowing the man finally found that spot inside him.

Soon Finn was lost to his surroundings, eyes shut, mouth open, body moving of its own accord, a steady, deep groan vibrating from Finn’s chest.

Poe was an absolute wreck below Finn, moaning and whimpering and shouting as he was brought closer and closer to the cusp, biting his lip viciously to stave off his orgasm, not wanting to finish before Finn, needing to see Finn lose himself while riding his cock so helpless and needy.

“You’re so good to me, Finn, so good, please Finn,” Poe moaned, not even sure what he was asking for, but the words seemed to help Finn along, his movements becoming more and more frantic, his noises turning shattered and broken. He was almost there, just needed a bit of help, but Poe wasn’t sure if he was supposed to help him.

As if he had spoken his question aloud (and perhaps Poe did, he couldn’t be sure anymore about where his thoughts ended and reality began, currently) Finn was begging, “touch me, Poe. So close, please touch me.”

“ _ Yes _ , babe, yes,” Poe shivered, wrapping one hand around Finn’s leaking, impossibly hard cock and pumping it quickly, countering the rhythm of Finn’s bouncing.

Finn gasped, the sound barely audible above the sounds of skin slapping together and the cot creaking and Poe’s unabashed desperate sobbing.

“C’mon baby, c’mon, cum for me, c’mon,” Poe begged, tears collecting at the very corners of his eyes as holding back his own release was quickly becoming an impossibility. “You’re perfect, so fucking beautiful, c’mon, baby.”

At that, Finn shuddered and came, his cock spitting pearls across Poe’s stomach, hitting the man’s shirt and soiling it. His heat clamped down on Poe, the tightness combined with Finn’s still desperate bouncing, dragged Poe’s orgasm out of him.

Poe arched off the cot, eyes rolling back as a near-wail was punched out of him, his hand stilling on Finn’s cock, and the other hand doing its best to bruise Finn’s asscheek.

They sat like that, panting and connected as their bodies recovered, before Finn lifted himself with a wet sound, grinning at the sensation. The blissful expression brought a content smile to Poe’s lips while he struggled to catch his breath.

He watched, a little mournful, as Finn stripped out of the coat and then began working on getting Poe out of the rest of his clothes. His shirt needed to be washed for sure, sticky with Finn’s spunk. Finn kissed him when he sat up enough to take the shirt off, and then dipped down to lave at the mess of cum on his stomach. Poe chuckled at the ticklish sensation, grunting when his cock twitched in interest.

Finn stretched out next to him once the mess was cleaned up (as best as it could be with his tongue, at least), and he mouthed happily at Poe’s neck.

“Finn, I love you, you’re perfect,” Poe murmured tiredly, turning his head and catching Finn’s lips with his.

The other man laughed, the noise so pure and light and happy, a tinge of disbelief that made Poe’s heart ache all the more still colouring the reaction.

“Love you, too,” Finn said, tangling his fingers into Poe’s hair and coaxing him into an even deeper kiss.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> yo [follow me on tumblr and send me more naughty stormpilot asks lmao](http://poedaaaayumeron.tumblr.com).


End file.
